Reunited
by Mayana
Summary: After a long time of seperation and sadness Pocahontas decides to buerry her memories of John. But wait, she might not have to do that after all.


Reunited

As she lay in her hut she looked at the stares through the hole in the ceiling and she remembered ho it was four years ago. Pocahontas knew nothing of what is happening to John, but she hoped that he was all right. As she kept on looking at the stars her eyes filled with tears. She missed John and she knew that she would do anything to see him again. At dawn she got up and went to the river. As she sat in the icy water she started to cry again, then she heard a voice. 'Pocahontas! Are you all right?' it was Nokoma. Pocahontas dove underwater as to hide her face. She came back up and turned around, "Yes. I'm fine." Nokoma sighed, "You were thinking of John again, weren't you?" "How would you know," asked Pocahontas. "Oh I know that there are few things in this world that would make you have that look on your face," said Nokoma, "Come on now, get out of the water before you freeze."

Pocahontas went back to her hut with Nokoma. "I have something important to do. Could you come with me/', said Pocahontas. Nokoma agreed and Pocahontas led the way to the cliff which overlooks the ocean. "Here, hold this for a minute," she said to Nokoma while handing her the compass. Pocahontas dug a small hole in the dirt on the very edge of the cliff and took the compass from Nokoma to put it in the hole. "What are you doing," asked Nokoma. Pocahontas sighed and looked out across the water, "I'm going to burry my memories of him." Then as she stood up to look at the pile of dirt one more time she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the ocean and stood as of in a trance. Out there on the water was a familiar shape of the "strange white clouds". Pocahontas's heart started to beat faster and faster as she ran down the trail that leads to the beach, Nokoma ran after her shouting at her to slow down and wait for her. But Pocahontas wouldn't listen. She ran faster and faster till she was at the water's edge.

The ship came closer and closer. Finally it stopped and a small boat was thrown into the water. Nokoma ran and hid in the bushes near by, Pocahontas just stood there unable to move. Then a few men got into the small boat and paddled to shore. As the fog began to clear and the boat came close Pocahontas hid in the nearby bushes where Nokoma was hiding. Pocahontas breathed in fast and short breaths and her heart raced. "Could it be him," she asked Nokoma. "I don't know,' she answered. They both watched in amazement.

At last the boat reached shore and the men got out and looked around. They didn't seem scared, so Pocahontas assumed that they have come here before. Then she saw a tall figure that was wearing a blue shirt, and had blond hair and blue eyes. "It's him," said Pocahontas, "I'm sure of it. Finally, he's here!"

Pocahontas got up and went slowly into the open. She stood there in disbelief. She heard that he was dead, so how could he be here? She walked slowly towards the group of men. They looked quite familiar to Pocahontas. The fog drifted away and there was nothing but air between her and the men. Carefully she walked even closer for she knew that they would not hurt her. Then the blue-eyed man turned and looked at her. It was John, the one she loved so long ago, and now the love came back to her heart.

John just stood there staring at her. Pocahontas walked faster now, and stopped within a few feet of John. Now John was smiling at her. "Pocahontas. Is that really you," he asked, "They told me that you died" "Yes, it's me," said Pocahontas in a shaky voice, "But I thought that you were dead." John came up to Pocahontas and hugged her for a long time, not wanting to let go. It has been so long since the last time they saw each other that neither of them was sure weather this was all real, or just a wonderful dream. "You're back. I'm so glad that you're alive and well,' said Pocahontas with a smile. "Yes, I'm back, and I promise never to leave you again," said John and kissed Pocahontas right on the lips.

So from that day on John Smith and Pocahontas lived together in the village. They got married and had a beautiful daughter who thy named Nokiasha, which means flower, for she was as pretty as a flower.


End file.
